Choices That Haunt Her
by Child of a Pineapple
Summary: FINISHED Let's pretend that Elizabeth chose a different place, instead of beside Will. This is the story of how her decision haunts her. OneShot.


Hooray! It's Vi's fourth fic, and her second for Pirates of the Caribbean. And, as I'm sure you'll all be happy to learn, I think it's the most angsty yet! And there was much rejoicing. . .  
  
Let me say right now that I expect people to not like this fic. I almost didn't write it, because of what happens. It was about two o'clock in the morning, and I had the idea, and part of me was like, 'oh, you should write that one, now.' The other part was obviously 'Hello? It's two in the morning. Write it tomorrow.' So I almost put it off, except a nagging little voice bothered me until I got up and wrote the stupid thing, and here we are.  
  
This story kinda takes the whole scene where Jack is supposed to be hanged in a totally different direction. It covers Elizabeth's thoughts on her choice, and her 'place.' I think that Elizabeth is rather out of character, but oh well. It's strictly for story purposes. If any of the characters seem messed up, it's just because of how I needed this to turn out.  
  
It's only a one-chapter fic, so don't expect any updates. Of course, I doubt anyone would want any. Oh, and it's short. Just over a thousand words, I believe.  
  
There'll be another author's note at the end so I can apologize.  
  
Oh, and yes, I don't own anything in this story. Sad, don't you think? Of course, no one else that writes things for this site does either, so at least I'm not alone.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
-Choices That Haunt Her-  
  
"It's right here, standing between you and Jack."  
  
Elizabeth heard Will speak those words, and her mind raced. For an instant, a voice deep inside her told her to join him, for it was the right thing to do. The image of herself standing right beside Will suddenly flashed before he eyes.  
  
Still, another part of her told her to stay where she was. Did she really want to get herself any more involved with pirates than she already was? Of course not: She was the governor's daughter, and therefore expected to be above such things as piracy.  
  
But was that what it all came down to? Should she let two men die just because of what was expected of her? There was no way that anyone could even start to consider that right. It would be unfair to let lives be taken due to reputation.  
  
Her father would be proud of her, though, that much she was sure of. He would be glad that she hadn't stood up for a pirate and a blacksmith who had pirate in his blood. Elizabeth always tried to make her father proud, and to make him happy. Governor Swann wanted his daughter to steer clear of all things concerning pirates.  
  
Then again, he also wanted her to marry Norrington. Will had just confessed his love to Elizabeth, and she was sure that she felt the same ways towards him. There was no way she let the man she loved die, could she?  
  
For some reason, though, she knew that she wouldn't be allowed to love Will. Her father would never accept it, and she wouldn't be able to handle rejection from her father. He was the only parent that she had, and disappointing him that much would be too close to losing him.  
  
This battle raged inside Elizabeth's head in a matter of seconds. It was overwhelming, and she resisted the urge to cry out in anger and frustration. Instead, she kept a straight face, and resolutely made up her mind.  
  
She had made her choice, and had chosen her place. It tore her heart in two to do so, but she ignored the pleading look that Will gave her. She allowed herself to be led away as Norrington ordered his men to shoot Will and Jack. She didn't look back when at least six shots rang out, nor when two dull thuds sounded as a pair of bodies hit the ground. She didn't even let the tears run freely until she was alone in her room, with no one to listen to the turmoil in her heart.  
  
Years passed, and not a day went by when Elizabeth didn't regret her decision. She had been Mrs. Norrington for three years now, and with every second that passed, guilt burned deep inside her. Her father could tell her that she'd made the right choice a thousand times over, but it wouldn't chase away her sorrow. Still, she never made any mention to her sadness, and did her best to fulfill her duties as a mother and a wife flawlessly. Her son and daughter, Jonathon and Sarah, needed her now. They were all the world she he left.  
  
Will had been buried, not displayed, at Elizabeth's request. She had never known what had been done with Jack's body, but she was sure that it wasn't hanging as a warning sign to other pirates. This much had been done for her sake, and she was glad. She went to Will's grave every now and then, and each time she apologized into the wind. Will had found his place, and it just so happened to be a few feet underground, in a box. As Elizabeth thought about where her choice had landed her, she couldn't help but wonder who had gotten the better end of the deal.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*Sobs* I'M SO SORRY WILL! I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY JACK! I HAD TO DO IT!!!!  
  
I feel awful now. *Hits herself* Stupid, why'd you kill to the two coolest people from Pirates? Why?  
  
Truth be told, I do not like Elizabeth. In my opinion, she is the source of all evil. She was actually cool for most of the movie, but then she kissed Orli. She was especially not cool the second time I went to see the movie, since I'd already seen her making out with MY Orlando.  
  
Since I hate Elizabeth I have to make her do not nice things to Will, and sometimes Jack. Please forgive me!  
  
I'm mad at myself for writing this. Oh well, at least now people know that I'm willing to kill my favorite people for the sake of a story. What a wonderful person I am. . .  
  
Please review! *Runs away crying*  
  
~Vi~ 


End file.
